


Reckless Betrayal (Ben Tallmadge Smutty Romance)

by Avalonmedieval



Category: AMC Turn, Turn (TV 2014), Turn - Fandom, Turn: Washington's Spies (TV 2014)
Genre: Ben doesnt want to fall in love, Ben is a gentleman, Betrayal, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, In Character, Lies and Deceit, Loss of Innocence, Manipulation, Revolutionary War, Romance, She has to choose between love and her country, Some History, Spies, Underage Sex, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalonmedieval/pseuds/Avalonmedieval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Ben winters with a young Loyalist, who is blessed with a rare talent. He will have to decide between his desire to protect her or whether or not to utilize her gift on behalf of the Patriots' Cause. Romance/Drama/Smut - Chapters are short and fast-paced.<b></b></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Father's Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bend history and dates to my will, so please bear with me. Also during sensual scenes, I tend to switch to modern dialog. I mean, really, how did people back then talk sexy? :)

****

**Lloyd's Neck, Long Island**

"No!" The young native maiden wailed throwing herself over her lover. Tecumwah tried to halt his tomahawk, but his swing had been birthed by rage, making it too strong to stop. CLUMP, a meaty sound of a severed head spattered the ground. Lamenting, Tecumwah sunk to his knees collecting his daughter's lifeless body into his apologetic embrace.

BAM!

Major Benjamin Tallmadge sprinted into view just as Captain Flanders pulled the trigger. Ben glanced down, his heart seeping at the sight of father and daughter lifeless in eternal embrace. The father had come to him, flowing with desperation, pleading with him to send men in and rescue his beloved from the Redcoat's clutches. Ben had agreed, but upon seizing the fort, they realized the young woman had fallen in love with her captor sometime during captivity, thus betraying her father.

Captain Flanders tried to remove Tecumwah's arms from the maiden's body, but was halted by Continental Soldiers.

"Do not allow his spirit this comfort! He bears no right! He killed her!" Flanders cried, tears streaming down his cheeks, not for his regiment's defeat, but for the death of his heart.

"Tecumwah is not to blame for her death." Ben stated in a low, icy voice. He had witnessed more than his share of innocent bloodshed caused by the Redcoats and he was sick of it.

At Ben's words, realization set in Flanders' eyes. The young Major was right. Overwhelmed with guilt, Flanders broke free and flung himself from a dock and into the fathomless water below.

Hours later his body rose bloated by death. Without a trace of piety, Ben glared down at the clump of milky white flesh bubbling upon the water. _This was why men warred first and loved during times of peace._ Flanders should have known better. Ben did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The true story of Tecumwah and Lloyd Neck can be found from Historical Long Island Hauntings and Legends.
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated.
> 
> Photo credit goes to Unto These Hills.


	2. Commandeering

**3 Months Later**

****

"In the name of the Continental Army and for the benefit of the Patriots, I hereby commandeer Fabray Manor for use of the 2nd Regiment Light Dragoons." General Scott announced, hands on his hips, voice ascending supremacy over all within its reach.

"You have no right to seize my property! This land was a grant from King George to my husband for his services in the French and Indian War!" Amy recoiled, defiantly meeting Scott's wrath.

"And where is your husband now, Mrs. Fabray? Off donning red?"

Treading on dangerous ground, Amy glanced down, hands to her side. "No. He is trading in Canada. We are pacifists, Sir."

"I see. Well the tyrant George across the seas no longer bears any claim upon American soil, therefore relinquishing any property bestowed by his grace. You and your people will vacate the premises immediately."

"We are in the midst of winter! Where will we find refuge in this weather?" Amy shrieked, placing her hand on her swollen belly.

Ben focused on the woman's abdomen, not lifting his view until the small-boned girl, cowering behind her, peeked around. She stared back at him with wide eyes blanketed with panic. She could not be more than fourteen, her innocence shimmering within pristine beauty. His face softened. "Sir, if I may, this estate is adequate to house me and my staff, and still leave plenty of room for Mrs. Fabray and her sister-in-law."

"Very well, Major. My men and I leave at first light. Oyster Bay is now under your command."

Ben nodded to his commander and then cast his gaze back to Kaylee, who's pretty face reflected gratefulness.

General Scott asked Amy how many servants her manor consisted of. "We have one house servant and one outdoors. We had more until the British took them last spring," her answer confirming his suspicion of her husband's devotion to the British. The Redcoats did not leave slaves behind, except in the homes of Loyalists. "Very well. You and your sister-in-law are expected to serve Major Tallmadge's needs until the snow thaws."

It took every ounce of strength within Amy to swallow her pride and nod her acceptance. For the sake of her unborn child, she did just that.

 

 

"The boys are thankful for the rest," Caleb said gnawing on a smoked turkey leg.

Ben looked at his best friend and comrade's greasy lips, and grinned. For all the manners Caleb lacked, he made up for it with bravado. "I am sure they are glad to finally all be together. This is the first time the entire regiment has served as a whole."

"Well, Washington requires many shadows," Captain Melcoe joined the conversation.

Amy snarled her nose in disdain and ducked into the kitchen for more bread, thankful she only had three of them to feed. The rest of the platoon were spread out among the village houses. Kaylee drew from the corner and refilled Ben's glass with wine.

"Thank you," he said, not bothering to glance up.

"You are welcome," she replied in a bright tone, her voice ethereal.

At that, Ben could not resist. He peered up at the little beauty and smiled a charming smile. She held his gaze and returned the gesture. She was like a beacon brightening the darkness of the war, refreshing and invigorating. Unlike her sister-in-law, Kaylee seemed not to bear resentment against the Patriots. Perhaps she was still too young and sheltered to really comprehend what was going on. There were times during the night when Ben would wake from reliving the agony and gore of war in nightmares and longed for such blissful ignorance. 

"Kaylee, retire. I will finish serving the soldiers," Amy snapped upon entering and witnessing the Major's obvious attraction to her fourteen year old sister-in-law. She had swore to her husband to protect his sister and that was exactly what was going to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that it was common for women during the late 1700’s to marry during their early teen years to older men.
> 
> Historically 2nd Continental Light Dragoons were called 2nd Regiment Light Dragoons. They rarely served as a whole, breaking off into small detachments to serve orders from Washington. They were sometimes called Washington's Shadows.


	3. A Rare Gift

Over the course of the next several days, Amy made it her duty to steer Kaylee from Ben's path. There were too many rumors of Continental Regiments pulling out of towns and leaving young women unmarried and swollen with child.

After dinner, Ben withdrew to the library, thinking everyone in the house were fast asleep. Pleased to find a fire in the hearth warming the room cozy, he sunk into a comfortable chair and opened a book.

"Do you wish me to leave, sir?"

Ben jerked, startled by the delicate feminine voice. He smiled finding it belonged to Kaylee. She was hidden away in a candle lit corner veiled by book shelves. She wore only a frail knee-length shift, the color of winter snow. "No, no, you are fine. You paint?" he asked, drawing to his feet to get a better view of her work. "Kent Falls,"  he said, admiring the girl's talent.

"You've been there?"

"Yes, as a child. My father took me. Where is your image?"

"What image?" she asked, confused.

"The image you draw from. How are you painting this?" Ben asked, squatting to her side where she was sitting crossed-legged in the floor, saintly serenity clinging to her like an invisible halo.  

"My mind. I visited last year, and I miss it, so I decided to paint from memory."

Astonished, "you paint this from memory?"

"Yes. My mother said I was blessed with, um, a photographic memory. I only have to see something once and it embeds its image in my mind as if my eyes still gaze upon its reflection."

He winked at her, impressed. "You are amazing. I have heard of such people. I have just never met one."

She beamed up brightly, suppressing a bubbly giggle, "until now!"

"Until now," Ben agreed, fighting the urge to touch her face. The light from the candle flame-licked her flawless flesh, tempting him to caress its softness. It had been months since he had last caressed a woman, and never one as compelling as the one before him now. He refrained, foretelling she would shriek from his touch. Young ladies, like Kaylee, needed patience and lots of coaxing. 

Clenching his fingers to tame the ache to touch her, he drew to his feet and strolled back to his chair, leaving Kaylee to paint while he read. They worked in silence with only the crackling of the searing oak. Every now and then, Ben cast a peek in her direction, finding her engrossed in her work, eyes squinted and tongue to one corner of her mouth, the tip barely peeking out.  

An hour later, Kaylee bid him goodnight in her usual dainty, sweet voice. Ben watched her bounce away, her little rear firm and jiggling, illuminated by the light of the fire against the fragile linen she donned. A more mature woman would have known better to stay in his presence scantily dressed, but Kaylee wasn't a woman yet. She had been shielded from the world, and her naiveness haunted her every move. 

Ben scolded his thoughts, his manhood now thriving. He was a gentleman, who served a self-vowed noble oath. The last thing he wanted to do was abase his honor and descend upon such a vulnerable soul. Such salacious actions had generated the fault of Tecumwah's daughter's death. He would stick to releasing his vigor into sophisticated doves, reserved only for Continental Officers, until after the war. His lips evolved into a smug smile. For the time being, though, admiring little Kaylee's reckless behavior from afar would warm his winter and keep him amused. _It never hurt to just look._   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In reality a shift was considered an undergarment and at Kaylee's age, she would have known better than to wear such in front of a man, BUT my version is sexier. I am romanticizing :)


	4. Dangerous Situation

Kaylee woke the next morning to the sound of a woman crying. She dressed and followed the weeping to her front lawn where two Continentals held her childhood friend, Matthew, to his knees before Ben. The boy's mother was on her knees, beseeching, reaching out with tears streaming down her face, pleading for mercy on his behalf.

"He is just a child! Please, he would never commit an act of treason."

Emotionless, Ben ordered the woman away and the boy to be locked in the carriage house until further notice. Ben's face did not soften until he turned and spotted Kaylee, cowering behind a column, her reflection one that feared him. A pain lanced his chest. That divine girl was the last person he wanted to fear him. 

 

That evening Kaylee stirred a pot of stew while listening to Amy and Mattie's conversation.

"The rebels will hang him," Mattie said in a low voice.

"I do not believe the boy is guilty. He is too simple-minded to knowingly ferry letters to the British Troops. I think someone set him up."

"And we both know who that someone is!"

"Who?" Kaylee butted in.

"Never you mind, child. Now go and serve them soldiers some bread before they start  hollowing," Mattie scolded her.

"They are not animals, you know." Kaylee recoiled, buttering a tray of warm bread.

Amy slapped a serving spoon against a bowl, the piercing sound echoing her disappointed in Kaylee's defense of the men who had taken over her home. "You tell that to young Matthew, who is to have his neck broken come dawn!"

Tears blooming, Kaylee snatched the tray and abandoned the kitchen.

"It is not my place to say so, but I am going to anyways, Mrs. Fabray. You should not say such things to little Kaylee. It frightens her. She is not like us. She bears a fragile soul."

Amy placed her hand to the servant, who had grown into her best friend through the years, and said, "she needs to be frightened of them. They are our enemy and given the chance, they would hurt Kaylee as well, fragile soul or not."

Dinner was served in silence and afterwards, the men withdrew to the parlor for brandy. It was late before the men indulged their fill. Kaylee listened as the soldiers made their way to their bedrooms.

Ben entered and locked his door. He sighed with weariness as he peeled his coat off and tossed it into the chair beside the fire. The room was warm and cozy. The rain outside even flow ensured a tranquil sleep and he needed it. Matthew was playing heavily on his mind. 

"Major Tallmadge…"

Ben was in the process of kicking off his boots when he turned to find a lurking Kaylee, dressed in only a shift, revealing herself from a darkened corner. She was beautiful, so alluring with the translucent material clinging to her blooming breasts, licked by the flickers from the hearth. It was well-known what a woman offered if she stole away to wait for a man in their bedroom, but from the purity gleaming in Kaylee's eyes, that was not her intent. A lesser man would have thrown the little naive vixen to the floor and taught her a lesson she would never forget.

"Kaylee! What are you doing in my room this late? How did you get in here? I keep my door locked."

She flinched at the anger lacing his tone and stepped forward, not realizing that her position in front of the hearth exposed the voluptuous contour of body; nipples, curves, and a tiny heart-shaped mound. "I am sorry, but I need to speak to you where ears can not hear. I used the balcony door as our rooms share a balcony. Will you please hear me out?" she pleaded with pouty lips, knowing most men would refuse to hear what a woman had to say, especially one stuck between childhood and womanhood.

Ben glanced past the trembling girl to the door leading the balcony. He had wondered whose room was beside his. Learning that it belonged to Kaylee warmed him.

Boots shed, he approached her slowly with feline-like grace. She retreated a step, fear flickering in her opals. "I am not going to harm you, Kaylee. Sit with me." He took her arm, warm and soft against his fingertips, and led her to a chaise searing in front of the fire.

She obeyed, taking a seat beside him on the chaise, overly close so that wandering ears in passing could not hear. 

She smelled of honey, the delicious scent stirring his loins. His mouth watered, yearning to smell and taste something else on her. "Tell me," he uttered, his voice straining as if it was hard to be close to her. 

He watched her kiss-provoking lips quiver as she spoke. "You plan on executing an innocent boy. Matthew is not guilty."

"How do you know this?" He focused on her lush lips, longing to sample them. The were exceedingly full, perfect for sucking cock. The thought of the dainty temptress on her knees taking his hard-diving cock down her throat sired a sensation to ripple through his shaft.  

"I've known him my whole life and he is not a traitor, sir," she cooed in a voice as sweet as honey. 

"Kaylee, I need more than your word." She was too naive for her own good. She had no idea how much danger she had darted into. 

She glanced away. Ben captured her chin and gently forced her to peer up at him. "I need more, Kaylee."

"If I tell you, will you give me away?"  

"You can trust me," he replied, stroking the hollow of her cheek with his index finger, unable to resist any longer. She was as soft and silky as she looked. 

"How can I trust you if you do not trust me?"

He smirked. _She had him there._ She was a smart girl veiled beneath intoxicating beauty, and a healthy mind was something he admired in the opposite sex. "Well, you have to decide which is more important to you."

She bit her lip in deep thought. After a few hesitant minutes, she leaned close to Ben's ear and whispered, her warm breath licking his flesh. "His father is a Troy and he uses Matthew to ferry the letters on the pretense of delivering wool. Matthew doesn't know because the letters are coded. He thinks he carries work orders. He cannot read. He was kicked in the head as a child and has been simple ever since."

Taken aback, Ben squinted his eyes, now suspicious. _Just how much did this little girl know?_   "How do you know this?"

"Matthew and I used to meet by the river and swim on his way to town. I have seen the letters. Photographic memory, remember? Well, the orders looked strange and so I wrote them, and in the process, I discovered the code."

"You realize that I will hang Matthew's father?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"But you will free Matthew?"

"You have my word and my word is something you can take for granted."

She stood and collected his large hand into her small one. "Thank you, Major. Matthew's father is not a good man. He is known for rough hands."

Ben nodded. He remembered spotting the bruises on Matthew's mother's cheeks. He expected as much. It will be a pleasure to watch such a brute dangle. 

"Please, sir,  you cannot tell anyone that I told you. I will be in so much trouble!" her fragile voice mocked a whimper.

"From who? Why would you be in trouble for turning in treason?" 

"Please, Major Tallmadge, no one can know it was me." She tightened her grip on his hand. He could feel the desperation flowing within. There was more than she was willing to give him now. Not wanting to pressure her, he made a mental note to investigate on the sly. 

She was too irresistible to deny. "My lips are sealed," he promised, like putty in her manipulative hands. 

"Thank you so much!" She looked as if she was about to impulsively hug him, but then realized the wantonness of such action. She smiled, embarrassed, with cheeks aflame and turned to leave. 

"Goodnight, Kaylee." He watched her slip outside into the cold and fade into the night. After she was out of sight, relief washed over his reflection, thankful that he did not have to order the hanging of such a young boy. Tonight he would slumber with a clear conscience - thanks to Kaylee. Tomorrow he would get started on just how many traitors lived in the county and a plan to root them out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure if a Major had the authority to actually execute a civilian for treason without trial. That may have been a power conserved when dealing with military members only. IDK


	5. Tameless

Shortly after dawn, Ben entered the diningroom to find Kaylee alone. "Where is Mrs. Fabray?" he asked as Kaylee poured coffee.

"She is quick with child and this morning she is feeling it."

Ben nodded, sipping the strong brew, watching Kaylee set dinnerware for Caleb and Melcoe, who had yet to join them. He noticed Kaylee wore her hair free this morning. Veils of silk cascaded over her blossoming breasts, snuggling a curvaceous waist line. "I like your hair unbound. You should wear it that way more often."

"Amy requests me to bind it. She said proper ladies wear their hair up. But my mother always wore her hair free." She said the last smiling. 

"Your mother? What happened to her?"

Kaylee cast her eyes down as she reminisced. "My mother took sick with cholera four summers ago. The night she faded from existence, my father just wandered off with grief. My brother found him a few days later, but he was never the same. His gentle touch turned hard, the love in his eyes diminished."

"I am sincerely sorry, Kaylee." Unfathomable how anyone could be hard toward such a divine creature. 

"Thank you, Major Tallmadge. The thing I miss most about her was riding. We would ride bareback at twilight, recklessly across the meadow, wind slapping our faces, our hair blowing free..."

Ben interrupted her. "As free and as unbound as your souls. Kaylee, you should wear your hair unbound and still ride recklessly in the wind."

"Umm, what smells so good?" Caleb asked upon entering.

"Eggs, bacon, and buttery biscuits glazed with honey," Kaylee announced, serving the men.

Caleb snatched a slice of bacon and engulfed it in one loud gulp. "Delicious! Did you cook all of this, Miss. Kaylee?"

"I did. My sister-in-law is under the weather this morning and our servant tends her."

While chewing a second slice of bacon, Caleb teased, "you gonna make some lucky fellow a befitting wife one of these days."

At that, Kaylee placed a dainty palm over her mouth to suppress a giggle.

"Do you have beau, yet?"

"No!" She laughed and served him more bacon. "Are you married, Mr. Brewster?"

"Caleb...And no, ma'am, nor do I intend to be. After the war, I plan to go back working whaleboats, where I am as free as the sea."

She sat down and folded a napkin neatly in her lap. "And you, Major Tallmadge?"

He smiled fondly at her. "No, Kaylee, I am not married or betrothed."

The way Ben watched her caused her cheeks to flame. She batted her sooty lashes, casting her cat-shaped eyes down in a coy gesture, not sure how to feel about the obvious flirtation from someone older and more experienced than her. He was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on, but also the deadliest. Rumors of the Tallmadge Trail had flourished and every Loyalist feared the man who had led it. Now that same man sat before her, bestowing a smile meant solely for her affection.

That night Kaylee wore her hair unbound and flowing, but Ben did not seem to notice, his attention focused on a hooded visitor. The men had took their dinner behind closed doors, where their whispers were drowned by the raging wind outside.

Mattie offered to clean up after the men's hushed meeting so that Kaylee could retire. At twilight a knock summoned Kaylee from her reading. She opened her bedroom door to find Ben wrapped in a fur coat and boots. He pressed his finger to his lips to shush her and whispered, "dress warmly."

Heart pounding in her chest, she threw on a winter coat, laced with fur on the inside, made by the local native tribe, and tiptoed down the dark stairs behind him. She knew it was recklessly impulsive to do so, but she did it anyways, allowing her tameless nature to sway cautious sense.  

Outside the door waited two bareback horses. Kaylee sucked in an astonished breath and before she could speak, Ben whisked her up into his strong arms and placed her on back of the horse.

"Beat me if you can!" Ben taunted, digging his heels into his stallion.

Kaylee squealed with delight and dashed after him.

With reckless speed, the two thrill-seekers slashed through the snow and icy wind. Kaylee flung her head back and let loose a shrill of excitement. She had not felt this exhilarating in years, always bound by the rules of society. Tonight she was uncivilized, tameless with the wind rippling her hair.

Ben slowed his stallion purposely allowing her to win. Afterwards she drew to his side and said, "you let me beat you, Major Tallmadge."

"In private you can call me Ben, Kaylee."

"Are we friends now, Ben?" she asked watching her breath-fog rise with the frigid night temperature. She was not cold. She felt warmer than she had in a long time and Ben was the source of that fire. 

"I have never been your enemy," he assured her, his voice taking on the tone of sensuality. 

He dropped her off at the front door to tend to the horses and bid her a goodnight. She kissed his cheek sweetly and skipped inside, carefree and blissful. Ben rode into the icy weather, his cheek still stinging with Kaylee's warmth. She had warmed him as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Quick with child" was an 18th Century saying, meaning a pregnant woman in advanced term (she had felt the fetus move).
> 
> In real life, Ben Tallmadge was considered one of the most “handsome” men of the Revolutionary War (book by Elza Ames). He married a woman ten years younger than he.


	6. Sweet Dreams

The next day, Ben stood erect, shoulders straight, hands on his hips as his men strung Matthew's father from an oak tree. His wife clung to Matthew, not a tear in her eyes. The man shouted belligerently, cursing the Patriots and everyone in sight. No one paid him any heed.

As Ben was speaking to Caleb, he noticed Kaylee standing among a group of young ladies. His gaze focused on her, he nodded in her direction while speaking to Caleb. Caleb immediately tread a path to Kaylee and ordered her home. "Go home, Miss. Kaylee. What is about to take place is not meant for eyes as innocent as yours."

Amy glared on from a distance. It was clear as day that Caleb was too uncouth to think of her sister-in-law's sensitivity. The order had hailed from the Major, who had his eyes on Kaylee since day one of meeting her. The mental image of the muscular, cocky son of a bitch ravishing her husband's baby sister make her gut glow hot. He'd break not only Kaylee's body, but also her spirit. 

After the execution, Ben was headed to speak to his men when Amy cut him off.

"I may have to abide by your authority, but when it comes to Kaylee, I am her charge while my husband is away and I request that you keep your distance from her. She is but a child and I will not have you stealing that from her."

Ben nodded and walked on, his face emotionless; an art he had come to master during wartime. Veiling emotions served its purpose. 

That evening, Catherine Lloyd of Lloyd Manor held a dance in honor of the county falling under the protection of the Continentals after a bout of kneeling to the British. Ben escorted Catherine, who was close to his age and quite voluptuous. With each dance, men eyes lingered on the couple with envy. She was bewitching with graceful moves, her hips swaying seductively to the flow of the melody. The more she indulged, the more vibrant she behaved.

Envious soldiers were not the only ones eyeing Catherine and Ben. Young Kaylee also glared, her eyes spitting jealous daggers. The woman proudly donned big meaty breasts in which she emphasized with a low-cut dress that no lady would dare wear in public. Of course, no one would condemn Catherine as she was of the wealthiest family in the county.

"Major Tallmadge is a lucky man," Enoch muttered, as if in a trance, watching the couple dance.

Kaylee flashed the thirteen-year-old Continental messager/groom boy a hostile look. "And why is that?"

"Because Miss. Lloyd is the most beautiful woman in the whole world!"

"Like you would know! You have never traveled the world, so you cannot rightly compare."

"Well, she is the fairest here. Hey, where are you going?" he called after Kaylee.

"I have had enough of your mooning over a woman that is too old for you, so I am going home!"

Caleb cut Kaylee off. "Dance with me?"

Kaylee sniffed the air. She wrinkled her delicate nose and giggled, "how much have you had to drink?"

"Not nearly enough!" Caleb scooped Kaylee up and twirled her around like a little ragdoll, causing her to spill laughter.

Ben shook his head with a chuckle. "Excuse me for a moment, Miss. Lloyd, while I rescue a damsel in distress."

Kaylee caught Ben drawing toward them out of the corner of her eye and fervently hoped he would ask for a dance, but to her disappointment, he directed Enoch to take her home. "It is growing too late for young ladies to be out. Mrs. Fabray will have my head if you are not home by a decent hour."

Without a reply, Kaylee turned her back on Ben and followed Enoch out the door.

"You have hurt her feelings, you know," Caleb said pouring a shot of liquor.

"It seems I have, although that was not my intent."

Miss. Lloyd strutted up behind Ben and pressed her bosom into his backside. "Have a glass of sherry with me on the balcony, Major Tallmadge."

Caleb chuckled as the couple withdrew into privacy.

An hour later, Ben mentally cursed himself on his way back to Fabray Manor for denying Miss. Lloyd's request to suck his cock dry. He slipped his boots off and crept into the library in hopes of not waking the house.

He smiled as soon as he discovered Kaylee laying on her belly, reading in front of the fire. Taking a seat behind the desk, he asked, "did you have fun tonight, Kaylee?"

She had yet to acknowledge his presence. Without batting an eye, she snapped, "not as much as you, Major Tallmadge."

 _So we are back to formalities,_ Ben's mind whirled. "We are in private," he reminded her.

She drew to her knees and shrugged her shoulders. "Yes, we are."

She was mad as hell and it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He smirked and nodded, refusing to play her game. He lowered his eyes to an open book, dismissing her childish pout.

Anger warming her veins, she hopped up on the desk so that he would have to face her.

"Miss. Lloyd is a graceful dancer. She dances with all the officers whether they wear red or blue."

Chuckling, he said, "Kaylee, did you want me to ask you to dance?"

She glanced away, shyly, not answering.

"I did not ask you to dance because of your sister-in-law. She does not wish us to associate on such informal terms."

She smiled impish. "So you wanted to dance with me?" she purred naughtily.

The curve in her brows, the pucker of her lips, the taunting way she arched her breasts sitting so provocatively on top of the desk, only inches from him; all so naughty and stimulating. He knew better, but still he placed his palm to her face, soaking up her warmth and divinity. "Yes."

She drew her coy eyes to his. Their eyes lock. She was tempting him, playing a game. 

"And I want to kiss you now. May I?"

"Yes," she whispered barely audible.

He kissed her softly on her cheek, slowly peppering a trail to her lips where he kissed her sweetly. No knowing any better, she kept her mouth closed. Afters the brief interlude, she opened her eyes, batted them shyly and bestowed Ben a spellbinding smile, her anger for him melted.

"Was this the first time a man has kissed you, Kaylee?"

"Yes, but it wasn't your first kiss, was it?"

He chuckled darkly amused. _..if she knew how experienced he really was, she'd flee and be in her right to do so_. "No, it was not my first kiss, but I liked it best as if it were my first."

Giggling, she pecked him childishly on the cheek. "Goodnight, Ben. Sweet dreams."

Ben smirked, watching her scurry out the door, her moon-shaped rear hardening his manhood…. _Sweet dreams indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd Manor was a real place near Lloyd Neck. In real life, Anna Strong's mother was a Lloyd. Catherine Lloyd is my original fictional character for the purpose of this story.


	7. Tea Time

Jaws clenched tightly, Ben made his way angrily toward Fabray Manor. At first light, he had received news that a tip he held as gospel had been really a trap. Now his dear friend, Abe, might soon face the consequence for Ben's mistake.

Making his way up the front porch steps, he could hear his men groaning behind him. He had drilled them hard this morning, too hard considering the weather, and now he sought to rest up before contemplating his next move to fish out spies and those loyal to the crown. 

Upon entering, Ben's anger elevated to a new degree, finding Amy, Kaylee, and another lady he knew as Mrs. Monroe, sitting gracefully in front of a steaming tea pot.

"Oh, Major Tallmadge, you are just in time for tea. Would you care for a cup?" Amy taunted.

Ben felt his throat constrict on near rage. He glared at the woman, balling his fingers into a fist to keep from lashing out at her.

Amy smiled. She had hit the nerve she meant to nail.

He focused on Kaylee as Amy poured Mrs. Monroe a cup. Kaylee peered back at him. Gone was the softness he retained just for her in his gaze.

"Thank you, Mrs. Fabray," Mrs. Monroe said after Amy filled her cup.

Kaylee quickly turned her cup over and announced, "I shall have none, thank you."

"What?" Amy almost shouted.

"I shall not take tea this day or any day forth," Kaylee replied holding Ben's proud gaze.

Amy turned from Kaylee to Ben's direction, his smug reflection crippling her ploy.

That night Kaylee was confined to her room and not allowed to dine with the other occupants in the household. After Mattie and Amy retired, Ben summoned her from her room and on to the balcony.

He scooped her up and set her on the edge of the terrace, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.

"My sister warned me to stay away from you."

"Do you want to stay away from me?" He was now the predator and she his easily persuaded prey. 

Batting her eyes, she shook her head no.

He captured her jaw and stared longingly into her eyes for a time. She was beautifully intoxicating and even more so than before, since she had made it public her support for the Patriots. "Kiss me, Kaylee," he muttered, his touch sweltering of affection.

Closing her eyes, Kaylee had to lift her face to meet his. She pecked him tenderly and when she went to pull away, he placed his hand on the back of her neck and pressed firmly to halt her retreat. He nipped her bottom lip, and blowing a warm breath against her lips, he whispered in a deep-throaty voice, "open your mouth for me."

She obeyed with ease, moaning softly as he plundered her with slow precision, passionately, tenderly. He twirled her hair as he kissed her long and deep. No longer feeling the frost in the night air, she allowed the blanket to fall as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He slipped his tongue in and out of her mouth, and when he withdrew and did not reenter, she mocked him and thrust her tongue into his. Purring, he captured it and sucked with erotic sips.

Finally breathless, she pulled away.

"Did you like that?" he asked her, cocksure of himself that she did.

"Yes…" was all she had breath to say.

He chuckled at her pristine behavior and playfully kissed her a few more times. She giggled against the assault, which ended in a second serious immersed kiss. He had found her flaw; him. She was too easily influenced and bendable with his touch. With a little more coaxing, she would willing spread her legs for him. Ben still was not sure he wanted to take it that far. He had subdued and fucked women before, leaving them without regret, but Kaylee was not the type of woman a man left behind. To do so would be him leaving his heart behind. 

 Ben picked the blanketed back up and wrapped its warmth back around her delicate shoulders.

"Today your actions regarding the tea, were they for me or for you?"

"For myself. I am not as ignorant as you might believe."

"I am glad to hear you admit this, Kaylee."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the story about the letters young Matthew ferried."

She jumped down and headed toward her room. "It was not a story."

Ben snatched her arm and pulled her into the cove of his sinewy body. "Tell me how you deciphered the code."

Him being much taller than her, she had to peer up to greet his eyes. "Is this why you took me riding? Kissed me?"

"No. It is not, but if you want something more, I need more from you, Kaylee. I need you to bestow upon me the same trust I have gifted you."

Shame-washed, she glanced down breaking eye contact.

"You knew the code because you had seen it before. Now tell me where," he demanded, gripping her jaw with gentle strength, forcing her to look upon him.

"I cannot..." Kaylee whimpered softly as she pulled free from his embrace and abandoned him to the chill of the night.

She was not as persuadable as Ben had perceived. He had been wrong about that, but one thing he was not wrong about was his notion that there was more going on in Fabray Manor than pacifism. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patriots refused tea, Loyalists did not. It was a public sign of support for one side or the other.


	8. A Nest of Traitors

Ben sat on a rail in the barn taking in all his men had to report. Just as he expected, West Neck leaned with the Patriots' cause, while Lloyd Neck was filled with Loyalists.

"Now all we have to do is root out the traitors and the spies," Ben said standing, hands on his hips.

"Let us start with the house we are staying in," Captain Melcoe offered.

"Yes, I know James Fabray fights for the Tories, even if his wife refuses to admit it, and that his father is somehow connected, but I do not think we will find much else. Any evidence has long been the destroyed. The women of the household are oblivious," Ben reasoned. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to suspect Kaylee of treason.

Melcoe nodded, easily convinced.

"For now our best bet is Miss. Catherine Lloyd," Caleb resolved.

"We know her family is divided. Catherine's father is an avid Patriot. I think Catherine doesn't care one way or the other."

"I agree, Ben. So we, well, you stay on her." Caleb grinned.

Ben replied with a smirk, knowing Caleb was insinuating Catherine bore a fondness for officers and had a reputation for dropping her skirts for them.

That night the hooded visitor paid Caleb and Ben a visit, setting their minds to ease regarding Abe's discovery. The men had locked themselves in the study until midnight and then slipped off into the dark. Kaylee had waited on Ben in the library, but as the hour waned and her eyes grew heavy, she gave up on him and retired to her room.

Sometime after 3am, she heard a CLUNK in his room and decided to check on him. She slipped out the balcony door and into his room.

"Ben…" she called to him in case he was armed and thought her a trespasser.

"Come here, baby," he summoned her, his voice a bit slurred.

She cocked her head. He had never called her _baby_ before.  _Was he mocking her age or was this one of those endearing nicknames men labeled women they fancied?_  His clothes were littered all over the floor and he in bed. She stood at the edge of it and ask, "where have you been? Are you alright?"

He seized her arm and tugged her into the bed with him. She sunk on top of his covers, feeling him shirtless and wondered if he was completely naked.

"Kiss me," he demanded, his tone husky and dominating.

Keeping the cover between them, she drew to his mouth and kiss him sweetly. One taste and she understood his strange behavior. "You've been drinking?"

"Celebrating."

He kissed her. She pulled away and inquired, "celebrating what and with who?"

"Shh...just kiss me, Kaylee."

Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him with a closed mouth. When she started to pull away, he gripped her by the nape of her neck and thrust his tongue into her mouth. Kissing her with vigorous passion, he ran his hands up and down her spine, his breathing intensifying with every lustful second. "Kaylee.." he muttered in between sips of her tongue as he lowered her flat on her back and drew between her legs. He had gone far too long without quenching his male thirst and Kaylee was everything any man would want. Unlike a harlot, she would be tight and unfucked, promising blissful rapture. Instinctively she arched against against his pelvis, wrapping her arms around his neck and thrusting her breasts into his hairless chest, not exactly sure what she wanted to happen.

Abruptly, he broke the kiss and growled, "Kaylee, go back to your room."

"No, I want to be with you," she insisted, tugging him back on top of her.

He fell back to her, his body trembling, kissing her rough, mauling deep and hard, bruising her lips. She yelped, shocked by his primitively behavior.

"Damn...Kaylee, go, now…I don't want to hurt you and tonight, I will end up hurting you if you stay," he hissed, moving away from her body, abandoning her.

Feeling hollow, she leaped to her feet, hand to her swollen lips, and rushed out the door.

The next morning when he did not come down for breakfast, she brought it to him on a tray. "Did I do something wrong last night?"

"No, you can do no wrong. You are like an ethereal creature incapable of wrongdoing," he said pushing the food away, accepting the coffee.

"Then why did you say that about hurting me last night?" she asked looking upon his bloodshot eyes and tangled hair.

He sipped the strong brew and replied, "we were kissing and the ale...It was about to go beyond just kissing."

"And if it did, you would have hurt me?"

"Not on purpose," he placed the coffee mug on the nightstand and captured her chin. Peering deep in her gentle eyes, he said, "I would never intentionally wound you. The first time can be traumatic for a young girl of your age and size, but with time, the pain lessens."

"I don't understand. Why does it hurt?"

"Because I would have to force myself inside you. Come here." He pulled her into his covered lap and rubbed his erect manhood against her rear. "All of this will be thrust inside you..." he whispered, voice strained and sultry. 

"Oh…" she sighed, her insides glowing warm and silky…"You were not like this before...Does just thinking of it, do this?" She knew now that he had been naked last night and how close she had been at doing something only married couples were suppose to do.

Kissing her on the neck, he continued grinding his mass against her, proudly, knowing he surpassed the size of an average male. "You do this to me because I want to be inside you. I want to be gentle with you your first time, and last night, I would not have been. I do not want to hurt you like that." Her first time with him would be painful enough. There was no way she would be able to handle him bent on an all night drunk-fuck. Ben was less a sadist, but like most men when overly-indulged, his vigor intensified and at times, evolved animalistic.  

"Major," Caleb called barging in without knocking. Kaylee squealed and shot up, but not before Caleb caught a glimpse of what Ben was doing to her. Cheeks scarlet, she scrambled past Caleb and slammed the door.

"What the hell was that?"

"The wrong moment for you to barge in," Ben groaned reaching for his coffee.

"From the looks of things, I came in just at the right time," Caleb snapped sitting on the edge of the bed and stealing a biscuit from Ben's untouched breakfast tray.

Ben smirked.

"Catherine Lloyd is right down the road. Do not do something to little Kaylee that you will regret."

"I will not regret anything I do with Kaylee, Caleb," he retorted, following in Captain Flanders' footsteps. Love in war usually proved to be lethal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "West Neck leaned with the Patriots' cause, while Lloyd Neck was filled with Loyalists" was historically accurate.


	9. Wounded Pride

Kaylee sat on her bed, knees to her chest, her eyes vacantly staring at the wall, mind mentally conjuring what had just happened in Ben's room. She had seen animals mate, heard Amy's lustful sobs on nights she had walked past her brother's bedroom, so she knew exactly what Ben wanted to do with her. His manhood had imprinted his size into her flesh. She could still feel it, warm and somewhat arousing.  _But so big...too big.._.She flung herself backwards on the bed and squeezed her legs together, part of her wanting him inside her, another part fearful.

As she matured, she had humped to release brewing sexual frustration and had even gone as far as sticking her finger inside. She remembered how her tiny finger had hurt and had to stop, she could not imagine how in the hell something as thick and long as Ben's would dare fit inside her.

Maybe the sounds Amy had made had not been lustful, maybe painful instead. And the animals, _hadn't the female always been pinned down?_ She squealed and closed her eyes. She just could not go through with it, not yet anyways. He would just have  to be content with kissing her for now.

 

An hour later at the meat market, her mind still whirling over Ben's desire for her virginity, she bumped into Mrs. Monroe.

"Oh dear, I am sorry. My mind is elsewhere," Kaylee apologized.

"Indeed!" Mrs. Monroe snarled, her recoil directed more toward Kaylee's political statement rather than her clumsiness.

Kaylee watched the woman march away in a huff while waiting in line to order the week's meal list.

"Also an order of lamb chops. Enough for two. I will expect delivery on Sunday," Catherine Lloyd said to the butcher. She glanced to the man's wife with a wink and added, "Major Tallmadge."

The woman nodded, the naughty twinkle in her eyes suggested she understood Catherine's brazen double meaning.

Kaylee's heart roiled. _Surely she just did not hear Catherine brag about a date with Ben, the man whom she now considered her beau._ Reciting the household list quickly on turn, she watched Catherine mosey out the door out of the corner of her eye. Order complete, the girl hiked her skirt and lit out after her.

"Miss. Lloyd, did I hear you correctly inside? You are to have dinner with Be..un, Major Tallmadge on Sunday?"

The sultry appealing woman chuckled in an overly loud tone, making Kaylee feel like a mocked child. "How adorable! You fancy Major Tallmadge. And you are jealous."

Kaylee lifted her chin defiantly and recoiled, "he grants me reason for my jealousy."

"Oh, does he now? Has he been stealing sweet kisses in the dark? How gentlemen like of the Major," she patronized. "Little girl, Ben is a man, a virile warrior, and you cannot give him the things he needs, the things I can give him." The humor in Catherine's demeanor evaporated, condescendence taking its place.

Hurt filled Kaylee's pretty eyes, wounding her pride. She fled, not wanting the woman to force her to hear anymore truth. Ben was not a boy. He was man; an experienced man that she could never hope to satisfy.

 

"Do you like Miss. Lloyd?" Kaylee asked, finding Ben writing a correspondence for his superior.

Ben sighed his disinclination to indulge in this conversation with her and placed his quill back in its dip. "You know it is you that I like, Kaylee."

"Then why are you having dinner with her?" she asked in a hurt tone, mentally picturing how much more voluptuous Catherine's body was than her own budding breasts and lack of curves.

"Kaylee, come here." He tugged her into his lap.  "I am going to tell you something that I should not tell you and I am telling you so that your heart is not wounded. Miss. Catherine has friends on both sides of this war. She hears things and she has a big mouth. Do you understand?"

"She tells you things that she should not about the British?"

"Yes, very important information that prevents the deaths of Patriots."

So that was it. This was a ploy. He was using this woman to gain intel, to serve his selfish needs over the care of her feelings. "But causes the deaths of those who serve the crown. People like…" she blurted out, the old feeling that Catherine was not the only one Ben was using plaguing her. She lunged to her feet. 

"People like who, Kaylee?"

"Nevermind."

He gripped her wrist when she tried to flee. "People like who? Your brother? Your father?" he spat, his eyes narrowing with distrust.

"Let me go." She shoved her free hand into his chest, flaunting insolence.

Ben flung her hand away, standing. "I do not have time for your puerility. Off with you, child."

Emotionally damaged, she glared at him through eyes glistening of tears, her sultry lips in a pout. "You do not care who you hurt as long as you get what you want, Ben Tallmadge!" she vilified before storming away.

 _"Damn.."_ He orally cursed himself, her deserving insult bruising his honor.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure if meat markets delivered back then and if they did, they probably did not on Sunday, the day of rest, as I have written.


	10. She Is Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I utilize modern dialog for sensual scenes.  
> Warning: the following contains explicit language.

Letter in hand, Ben stormed down the stairs to locate Enoch to courier it.

"Miss. Kaylee, you have a visitor." Mattie called up the stairs as Ben passed.

On his way out, he glanced into the parlor spotting an elegantly dressed man, who appeared to be in his late forties.

Outside, Ben met Amy on her way in. "Good day, Mrs. Fabray."

"Good morrow, Major Tallmadge. I see you are on your way out and that Mr. Dorchester's coach is in our drive. I hope you had the opportunity to meet him."

 _Dorchester; the surname reeked of England. "_ No, I am sorry to say I did not. I am working at the moment, thus not granting me the time to greet social acquaintances," Ben replied, eagerly trying to make his way around the pregnant woman blocking his path.

Amy's smile reeked of malicious intent. "Oh, that is a dear shame. I would thought you would like to meet Kaylee's fiance."

Ben almost froze. Catching his emotional mistake, he kept his head high and strolled down the steps. It was a trap. Amy was purposely trying to conjure a reaction. He swallowed hard, venom churning in his stomach. Kaylee had claimed she was free, not promised.  _What else had the little sly vixen deceived him about?_

"Ah!" Amy shrieked from behind.

Ben turned just in time to sprint up the steps and catch her fall.

"Mattie!" Ben summoned. "It is alright, Mrs. Fabray. I have you." He knew it was the baby and although he disliked Amy, he did not want to see the woman lose her child. He carried her inside her bedroom and laid her in the care of a prepared Mattie.

"What is wrong?" Kaylee cried, rushing in and dropping to her knees beside Amy.

"She has been hurting for days now. I was expecting this," Mattie replied, placing Amy's head under a pillow. "Kaylee send for the midwife."

Kaylee darted out the door, cheeks flushed with worry.

Ben escorted a peeking Mr. Dorchester from Amy's bedroom.

"Major Tallmadge, how pleased I am to make your acquaintance," the slightly balding man greeted, extending a hand.

Ben accepted cordially, embracing the older man's competitiveness grip.  _So he knew. He knew he wanted Kaylee and was raring to fight for her._  Ben matched the man's bellicose grasp, surpassing, conquering the masculinity match.  _Kaylee was his now and he was not going to give her up without a fight._

"Likewise," Ben replied in a cool tone, his voice never wavering.

The men released hands, but their eyes remained in combat. Dorchester was arrogant or just plain stupid. Ben could take him any day and his cocksure expression emphasized it.

Confirming Ben's perception of the battle, Dorchester nodded and took his leave. "I shall call upon Miss. Kaylee again SOON."

Amy had been ordered by the midwife to take to her bed until the baby came. She had said her cervix had opened from lifting too much, and if she went into labor now, the infant would not survive.

Amy's confinement placed more burden on Mattie and Kaylee. Kaylee thought it awful to admit, but she liked the freedom it allowed her. She came and went as she pleased now. She dressed and wore how hair how she wanted to.

Ben had took dinner at the tavern, disinclined to look upon Kaylee's face, but after a few tankards of strong ale, he found himself standing in her doorway, not drunk but tipsy with jealousy. She was sitting in bed, reading by candlelight.

"Why do you hide things from me, Kaylee?" he asked pacing in front of her bed. He wore only pants and a baggy shirt, his boots left behind in his room. 

Fear lacing her voice, she asked, "I do not know what you mean."

He stopped in his tracks, cocking a brow. "Dorchester."

"What about him?" she beamed innocently.

"He is your intended, is he not?" he slithered, his eyes stalking her like prey. He coiled his fists. The thought of that old bastard touching his Kaylee sickened his stomach to churn. 

She giggled, coming to her knees and crawling to the edge of the bed. "No! What made you conjure such a ludicrous idea?"

Innocence gleamed her honest.  _Or at least she thought she was being honest_. It was obvious she had no idea what her brother had planned for her. He fell to the bed, flattening her to the mattress, and toppling her.

"Kaylee.." he murmured, branding her mouth with urgency. With each thrust of his tongue, his thirst for her increased to the point of unbearable pain. He sank down her neck to her chest, groping, kissing, fondling her breasts, purring with passion. 

Heart pounding with desire, emotions fluttering, she threw her head back allowing him to peel her shift from her body. Her entire body flinched when he set into her nipples. "Ben!" she whimpered, bashful modest oozing from her cry.

A few erotically appeasing moments of licking, sucking, and chewing, she moaned with bliss. She looked down upon him, the candle and hearth allowing flashes of Ben frantically mesmerizing her breasts. He sucked, kissed, nipped with such vigor, her womb seared, juices drenching. "Ben," she purred with delight, caressing his hair. She could feel his lust, hard and beckoning between her legs. He wanted something, needed something, something that Catherine wanted to give him. "Do you want to put it inside me?"

He drew to her neck, kissing a trail to her ear. "Yes, God yes."

"You can," she cooed.

He stopped his shower of love and peered in her reflection. "Are you sure?"

"I want to," she replied, arching her hips, rubbing against him, stimulating his mass, enticing him to fill her.

He tugged his shirt over his head, kissed her, and then freed himself from his trousers. Too demure to look below, her eyes focused on his sinewy chest rippled with muscles. He was magnificent, utterly breathtaking. 

"It is going to sting. I will be gentle as possible," he warned, spending time on her neck before creeping up her thighs. Pleased to find her wet and welcoming, he thrust a finger inside of her, purring, relishing the luxury of her velvet against his flesh. She moaned as soon as his flesh caressed her. He dipped his finger in and out, widening her, spreading her moisture in hopes of easing some of the ache his driving cock would render. She was completely relaxed for him, making it clear she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Encouraged, he placed the tip of his shaft to her entrance and rubbed, mingling his seeping pre-cum with her nectar. Now completely slick and thriving, he pried the head into her folds and began to gently insert. Immediately, she bucked against the painful invasion, her entire body tense. Feeling her clench her inner muscles, he inspired her to stop resisting, "relax for me, lamb."

Having to utilize force, he wedged himself deeper. Whining, Kaylee writhered beneath him, squirming her hips trying to free herself from the piercing pain.

Ben snared her hips with one hand and with the other, he shoved the head of his cock deeper. "Shh...baby…You are making this worse than it has to be," he scolded her for her insistent whimpering and wiggling.

Holding her placid, he wedged his cock into her entrance, prying her virginal walls apart.  _Fuck,_  his mind cursed. She was smaller than he perceived and the only way to get himself inside her was going to take more force than he wanted to render.

"It hurts!" she lamented, throwing her fists into his chest, unintentionally.

 _Damn,_  he had not even greeted her sheath yet and already she was behaving as if he was slicing her into. She wailed beneath him, writhing, clenching her intimate muscles fighting him. He seized her hands and pinned them above her head. His hips motionless, granting her time to adjust to his size, he captured her mouth, burying his tongue inside to smother her cries before someone else in the house heard her.

Not able to within his thickness and in fear of tearing, she tore away from his mouth, breathing frantically, whining.

"Shh..It will pass. Try to relax yourself for me." If she continued to constrict, he worried he would end up accidentally ripping her. 

Catching her breath, she stopped thrashing her head, and he felt her widen her legs. He took this as his cue to penetrate her a half inch deeper.

"You are hurting me, Ben!" she hissed into his mouth.

He hushed her again, digging deeper, finally meeting her virginal barrier. She felt him shiver violently, not understanding that he was desperately fighting not to lose control on top of her. She had no idea the physical torment her suffocating feminine muscles were causing him. Like a vise, she was clamped around him, tempting him, mentally, physically, threatening to milk every drop of his lust. The suffering unbearable, especially after such a lengthy period of abstinence, it took every ounce of strength in him not to ram himself deep inside her belly and fuck her raw. 

"Stop it, please stop!" With this plea, tears welled in her eyes. He withdrew on order and lowered himself against her body, holding his body weight on a forearm.

"Kaylee.." he whimpered with aching agony glazing his voice. Being so close to her and no being able to be inside of her was killing him.

She accepted his tongue deep, felt his muscles rippling, his hands stroking himself, jarring the bed.

"What are you doing?" she whined, naively bewildered by his actions and a bit fearful of his bearish demeanor.

"Just kiss me, baby…" he begged, mauling into her mouth, the ferociousness in his kiss frightening her.

Alarmed, she froze beneath him. A few seconds later, she realized he was fucking himself while worshiping her body. He groaned, breaking their kiss, and leeched into her neck, squirting his essence between her legs.

"Oh..." she whispered, his searing cream now seeping down into her folds, generating her cunt to swelter. The act arousing her despite the ache between her legs.

"I am sorry. I will clean you." He reached for his shirt and started wiping her with tender care.

"Is that what initiates babies?"

He chuckled. It had been some time since he had had a virgin beneath him and this one was oozing of curiosity. "Yes, but only if I release it inside you and you are potent." He suddenly bit his lip and inhaled a sharp breath. With the gleam of the fire, he was able to see her cunt for the first time. Her little mound was lightly haired, like that of a child's, and dainty. She was blessed with a rosy pink seam and beautifully tight lips. Nature overcoming senses, he inhaled, engulfing the lush scent of a woman, not a child, signifying she was ripe and ready to be fucked. He licked his lips, wetting them, mouth watering. He could almost taste her honeypot melting against his tongue.

"Whats wrong?" she cooed softly, noticing his erratic change. _That wench Catherine was right._ Ben needed something she could not give him. _Was he now thinking what sh_ e was thinking?

For a second, he contemplated trying to convince her to allow him to orally devour her, but one glance into her meek reflection, he knew she would let modesty prevail and deny his vulgar request. Virgins felt amazing, but they were not always much fun. He closed her legs and said, "nothing, you are just exquisite." He wrapped his shirt into a ball and pecked her on the forehead, too much a gentleman to push her. It was going to happen, just not tonight. "Goodnight, lamb."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written Kaylee naive regarding sex. Many women were this mentally innocent back in the day. My great grandmother said it was a sin to say the word "pregnant" and she actually thought kissing with an open mouth could get a woman with child during her youthful years.


	11. Only You Dear Kaylee

"Those were the best pancakes I have ever had!" Caleb praised a blushing Kaylee on his way out the door.

Kaylee waited until she cleared the table before taking a seat in front of Ben, who had lagged behind to talk in private with her.

"I am sorry about last night. It, you, were so much more than I expected. Are you angry with me for making you stop?" she asked, lips trembling in fear that her love was indeed furious with her.

Setting her soul to ease, he reached across the table and collected her hand. "No, never and do not apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for. I knew better. I rushed you when I should have spent time preparing you to take me."

"How do you do that?"

"You have to let me touch you down there for several nights to stretch you so that I will fit."

She lowered her eyes, mentally picturing his words. His dinner with Catherine was soon to happen. A few silent seconds later, she beamed with a smile. "Do you want to touch me tonight?"

He chuckled at her naive question as if any man would refuse such an offer. "No, Kaylee, I want to touch you now. Hop up on the table," he said wearing a naughty smile.

"Ben!" she shrieked with bashful modesty.

"Why not? Your sister-in-law can't get out of bed and everyone else is away for the day. No one will see." He tugged her to him, scooting his chair away from the table. "Do not be bashful with me, little sweets. Get up here."

Giggling, loving every heartbeat of the thrill of their mutual recklessness, she hopped up on the table in front of Ben. Her laughter infectious, Ben joined her as he ran his hands up her legs under her dress and shift. When he went to spread her knees, she slapped him playfully on the shoulder with coy reluctance. With a grin oozing of mischief, he commanded, "spread your legs for me, Kaylee."

Eyes locked with his, she obeyed. He shoved her dress above her abdomen, lowered his face, and inhaled her scent deep into your lungs. The lewd act arousing her. "You are beautiful...delicious."

She bit her lip and glanced away, cheeks scarlet.

Slow and with tender precision, he parted her folds and started manipulating her clit. Soon her lush little seam glistened and he caught her clenching her rear cheeks. "You like that?" He knew that she did. He just wanted to hear her admit it.

"Yes.." she whimpered between clenched jaws.

Intensifying the stimulation of her clit, he took his spare hand and used his middle finger to encircle her entrance. The faster he rubbed her clit, the more pressure he utilized, the act widening her hole. Carefully, he inserted his finger and thrust in and out until he generated a wallowing sound.

"Ben!" she whimpered as if embarrassed.

"No, baby, this is like music to my ears." he consoled her, thrusting faster, making her wetter, the sound louder.

Juices flowing, marinading his fingers, he thrust in a second finger. She tightened her intimate muscles to the sharp invasion. To quell her, he stroked her clit vigorously and said, "no, Kaylee, relax...Just focus on the pleasure of it, not the pain."

Soon she began to clench from building climax instead of the anticipation of pain. "Ben," she moaned, her body rippling with the waves of ecstasy.

Finger fucking her now deep and hard, he took her to rapture.

"Ah..." she purred, thrusting her hips, legs spread as wide as she could get them.

Ben came to feet and captured her lustful sobs with his mouth so that Amy would not hear. Panting, trembling, she rode him until sensual paralysis crippled her. She froze, mouth contorted as she gushed. "Kaylee.." he growled, chewing her lips, mesmerized by her salacious behavior. She was wild and was going to make a hell of a fuck.

Breathlessly, she watched as he ladled her sap with his fingers and crammed them into his mouth. "Ben!" She slapped his chest, mortified by the vulgar act.

He chuckled smugly and seized her mouth, thrusting his tongue into her. "You see how scrumptious your pussy taste."

"Ben.." she muttered, burying her head into his chest, emotions whirling, surprised at how his vile behavior had stirred her. She had only heard the term _pussy_ once from a drunk in the street, but comprehended its meaning. She had never thought a gentleman like Ben would utter such an obscenity. She should be offended, instead it excited her.

He held her, stroking her back until her breathing tranquilized. "There is nothing shameful about passion," he whispered, kissing her on top of her head.

She peered up at him, her face serious. "How experienced are you? How many girls have you did this to?"

"Dont!" He placed his finger to her lips. "Do not ask questions you really do not want to hear the answer to."

"I do not want to be hurt by you," she pouted. "I like you, but you also scare me."

Charming her with the matchless charm he was known for, he stroked her cheekbone and ensured her, "I will not hurt you, Kaylee."

 

That afternoon she watched Ben ride away from her and to Catherine Lloyd. In a huff, she kicked the side of the stable in a childish tantrum.

"What are you so riled about?" Enoch asked.

"Nothing!" she pouted and started to march toward the manor.

"Come on, little miss," Caleb said reaching down and pulling her up into his saddle.

"Where are we going?"

"Someplace to ease your mind about tonight."

Enoch did not get it, but Kaylee did. Caleb knew her heart was shattered over Ben's dinner with Catherine.

He rode her to the bay and said, "I thought you might like to drift awhile in one of our whaleboats."

"That sounds like an adventure!" She squealed with childish delight. These were the boats the Continentals used to sneak about the dark waters and ambush the British. She found it exhilarating to row from one.

"Is this Ben's boat?"

"It is. We share this one."

Suddenly her awe diminished. "Has Ben killed many?"

"Yes, Kaylee, he has. He is a soldier and we are at war." At her frown, he added, "but he does not take pleasure in it. He only does what has to be done."

"I can picture him killing. It is easy to do so. I was terrified of him when we first met."

"He is gentle with women. Ben would never hurt you."

"I know..."

"He cares about you."

She peeked up, hesitation in her voice. "Has he cared for many?"

Caleb chuckled, shaking his head no. "Only you, dear Kaylee-girl...just you."

At that, she grinned, pleased.


	12. Tall Redheaded Stranger

Dinner, two bottles of champagne later, and more intel than he dreamed of, Ben reclined on the sofa with Catherine's burly tits snuggled to his side.

"Tell me about Monroe," he said, trying hard to ignore the overbearing stench of Catherine's perfume. She wore layers of powder, masking her face lily white and a horde of lipstick in the rosebud effect, trying her best to imitate the aristocratic styles in Europe. Her hair was piled on top of her head in form of a pyramid, fried and dried. To Ben, after years in the war and bathing in rivers, she looked utterly ridiculous. He preferred a clean face, natural, what people called the little girl look, the look of Kaylee; bare face, silky undamaged hair, and nothing artificial.

Suppressing a belch, Catherine grunted, "Monroe? Charles William Monroe..What is there to tell about him? He was a pauper turned wealthy."

Ben sat up, cocking his eyebrow. "Pauper? Enlighten me, Miss. Lloyd."

Catherine chugged the rest of her champagne and explained, "rumor has it, he worked as a trader on the Hudson and made his way. He settled here about seven years ago with enough to purchase a small track of land to farm. Then about two years ago, a wealthy relative in England, a cousin I believe, died and having no descendants, left Monroe a small fortune."

Careful to keep his emotions fathomless, Ben nodded his head as if believing her story. _Cousin my ass_ , his mind growled, _more like a trader for the crown_. "Tell me, where did he birth from? His family?"

She rolled her eyes dumbly, her drunkenness evident. "I never heard him mention family, but others have said he lived in New York before settling here."

Ben snarled his nose; _New York, of course, nothing but a nest of viperous Tories._

"Well, my lady, it has been a wonderful evening and your company most pleasurably, but I should be getting along soon."

"One more glass, Major," Catherine cooed, filling his goblet to the rim.

He smiled. It was however expensive champagne and he had just cause to celebrate all the valuable information Catherine unknowingly gave him.

Dropping to her knees, she purred, positioning herself between his legs. She ran her hand up his thigh, smiling when he stiffened.

"Come on, get up," Ben strained through gritted teeth. He had not been sucked in what seemed ages. The thought was tempting, but it was wrong. "Ladies do not take to their knees."

Rubbing his shaft through the bulge of his trousers, she growled. "I am not a lady and I want to suck every ounce of cream from this enormous cock." She sprung into action, attacking his pants to free him.

Ben closed his eyes, _damn, he wanted his dick sucked_ , but then Kaylee flashed in his mind. "No.." He captured her hand and struggled to force her to stop.

"Oh come, now, I know that little girl is not doing it for you or else you would not be here." She ridiculed, eyes angry, lips scornful.

"What girl? With whom do you refer to?" Ben snapped, coming to his feet.

"Do not play games! You know full well I speak of Kaylee and you also know she is not woman enough to give you what you want!"

He headed for his coat. She followed on his heels. "She is a little girl!"

He ignored her, dressing.

"I've felt you Ben. I know what you have! I bet you can't get it inside her! I bet she wont even go to her knees for you!"

With that taunt, he grabbed her by the chin. "Do not speak that way about Miss. Fabray. She is a lady, something a whore like you does not understand," his voice low and deadly.

"Well, I have hit a nerve. Sweet little Kalyee! So your taste runs to little girls. I see..."

A bang on the door interrupted her words.

"Major!" Private Brutus called from beyond the oak door.

Catherine and Ben raced out, eyes gaping at the dead body draped over a horse.

"He was in the woods, sir, meeting a Redcoat. We shot him. The Redcoat got away."

Ben circled the dead man. He was tall and lanky, redheaded, someone he had not seen in these parts before. "Who the hell is he?"

Brutus shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know, sir. I suspect a spy."

"Why dont you ask Kaylee?" Catherine said, holding a handkerchief over her nose. The sight before her eyes grotesque.

Ben turned, bewildered. "Why would Miss. Fabray know this man?"

"Because she shared beverage with him at Mr. Brewer's Coffee Shop yesterday. I saw them."

Ben shook his head, his veiled emotions wild. "You must be mistaken, Miss. Lloyd."

"No, no, there is no mistake on my behalf. They were clear as day. And why does this come as a surprise with Kaylee's father's former military rank?"

Ben's face fell.

"You do know that Kaylee's father was a British General during the French and Indian War?"

"I did," Ben lied, seething inside. Kaylee had some explaining to do.

 

 

Kaylee giggled on the verge of hysterics at one of Caleb's crude jokes as the couple made their way back toward the manor. They had spent the evening soaring the waters, enjoying a bout of jokes and even a shot or two of backwater whiskey.

"I think I am a wee bit tipsy, Caleb."

He slapped her on the shoulder in jest and said, "I know I am!"

"You are a beast, Caleb! Ladies are not suppose to indulge!"

He slapped her a second time and howled, "All the ladies I know do!"

Their laughter faded. A group of Continentals hovered around a lifeless form. Kaylee squinted her eyes to get a better view. "Oh my!" she shrieked as they sprinted toward the commotion.

A few feet from the dead body, she froze, mouth dropping.

"Who is that?" Caleb asked.

"A spy. We do not know his identity, but will soon enough. Major Tallmadge is talking to a lady in town who claims she saw him with a local," Enoch stated.

Kaylee backed away, anxiety displayed upon her facial features.

"Kaylee-girl, what is wrong?" Caleb reached for her arm in case she fainted.

"Nothing.." she replied, shaking her head frantically. "I just have never witnessed death this close before." She bid Caleb goodnight and fled toward the manor. Ben was coming home soon and she knew he would be searing.


	13. To Her Knees

Kaylee paced her bedroom floor, face distraught. Ben would be home soon and she knew he would head straight for her room. A CREAK. She froze, cocking her ears. It was him. He had just shut his door. THUMP. THUMP; there went his boots. Her stomach churned, head span. She had drank too much. She heard his balcony door ease open. Her heart slammed into her chest, pounding in her throat. She backed away step by step, eyes glued to her door as he crept inside. The moon fell upon his hair from the open door, blushing it blonder than it already was. He was breathtaking, but oh so pissed.

"Who was he, Kaylee?" he slithered, his low voice bearing a threat.

"His name was Murdoch," she replied, edging into the wall as he stalked forth, knowing better than to lie to him in such a state.

"He was a spy. A British spy and you knew him. You met with him public!"

Now cornered to the wall with him looming over her, she shook her head. "No! He was not a spy! He was a messenger."

Ben glared into her opals, his gaze a thundering rage, yet his body did not shiver with anger, nor did his voice reflect it. He seized the side of her face, slanting her to peer up at him. "What message did your father send?"

Panic gripped her heart. She trembled from head to toe. Ben may have been intimate with her, but he was still the feared leader of the Tallmadge Trail. 

He continued, "Yes, baby, I know about your father's role in the British Military."

"My father is retired. He only serves as an advisor when called upon. He only sent Murdoch to check on me. That is all."

"And you never thought to tell me about your father?" He stroked her cheek with a firm finger. There was more to this Murdoch as he had met a Redcoat in secret, but Kaylee might not know this.

"Ben, Amy doesn't even know. If anyone found out, our lives would be in danger."

"And your brother, Kaylee?"

"He is a Captain. This Amy knows."

"There is something more that you are not telling me," he growled, feeling the recklessness radiate off her with every touch.

"There is nothing more!"

"Trust...Kaylee...Trust," he hissed, suddenly embracing both sides of her face with his hands and squeezing gently. "If I find out that you are lying to me..."

"I am not!" she whimpered, the alcohol in her veins making her more afraid of him.

He slid his hands down her face and across to her shoulders where he applied pressure, sinking her to her knees. She sunk, not resisting, not knowing what to expect. With a sudden motion, he dropped his pants and slapped out his engorged cock.

She peered up at him, catching glimpses of him leering sadistically down at her by the glimmer of the hearth. He was seething, intoxicated, and aroused at the same time. He frightened her, yet his behavior appealed to her. He stroked himself slow and steady with one hand positioned on her cheek. An abrupt flash of his behavior from this morning. He had tasted her intimate nectar and now he wanted her to do the same.

He maneuvered his hand to the back of her head and wrenched a fistful of hair, not using enough strength to hurt her. She sucked in a startled breath holding his lust-punishing gaze. He did not want to hurt her or even force her, more like he needed to forget her betrayal. Applying gentle pressure, he shoved her face into his hard cock, enticing her to taste him. "Take it, Kaylee," he demanded, his tone sensual.

Slowly she braced her palms to his thighs and caressed her lips to his meat. She kissed him softly, tenderly up and down his full length, breathing heavy as she trailed. "Lick now, like you are relishing icing." She obeyed, sticking out her tongue as if repulsed and teasing with faint blushes. The more she licked, the more she tasted, and the more she decided she liked it. He moaned, straining when she began running her wet tongue up and down his shaft and twirling in a circular motion on his head. He enjoyed her for a time, stroking at his base.

Gripping her hair firmly and cupping her chin, he purred, "open your mouth, baby. Swallow my cock."

The whiskey making her bold, she moaned revealing her thirst for him. She leeched on, bobbing up and down, sucking, mesmerizing him with tight lips, purring like a wildcat as she swallowed him to the hilt. She was a natural. No wonder God had blessed her with such a perfect set of dick sucking lips. He watched her. She resembled a fallen angel down upon her knees. She was beautifully erotic with his cock between those exceeding plump lips, thrusting up and down on him like a little whore in the making.

"Kaylee!" Ben grunted, arching forward.

She felt him swell, pulsating against her tongue. She grinded her lip-covered teeth over his ridges, sucking, working her jaws. He lunged forward, gripping her hair, ripping it at its scalp, and burying his cock down her throat. She froze, eyes wild with fear of strangulation as he shot an explosive wad in the back of her throat. He released her. She slowly came off of him still sucking, slurping loudly, greedily, until his spew dwindled.

She glanced up at him with a mouthful, lips seeping with cream, eyes asking what to do with it. He smirked and said, "swallow."

She gulped him down and afterwards trailed her tongue around her lips soaking up what had drained down her chin. Ben chuckled, enjoying her little lewd display. He jerked her to her feet, striped her, and tossed her on the bed. He fell upon her with kisses.

"Awe...You indulged tonight," he said tasting the whiskey on her breath. "That is why you behaved like a sultry little fox."

"Just a bit with Caleb."

He leeched on to her taut nipples and in between sips, he growled, "I want to fuck you, Kaylee."

She sprawled her legs open for him. Ben obliged her by shoving two fingers in her. She was soaking wet, dripping with desire for him. His ego swelled. She had gotten off on devouring his cock when so many women found the act unnatural and sinful.

"Soon Kaylee, I am going to fuck you." He played with her clit for a spell and then said, "I am going to give you three fingers. It is going to hurt, but I want you to remain relaxed and take it. It is for your own good that I do this."

She nodded bravely. That did not last long, soon she was whining and writhing against the much wanted invasion. This time he held her hands above her head, encouraging her to take it a few minutes before slipping to her clit and bringing her to climax.

Afterwards, he held her in his protective embrace, stroking her hair, thankful it was silky and clean unlike Catherine's.

"You frightened me tonight."

"Why Kaylee? Because you knew your secrets were wrong to keep from me."

"I am sorry for that, Ben."

He kissed her head, accepting her apology. "I would never hurt you intentionally. I know you must feel this in my touch."

She grew silent for a few minutes and he knew her mind was reeling. Finally, she asked, "can I be pregnant now?"

He chuckled, amused. "No, baby."

"But you said if it got inside me..."

"Only if I release it in your womb."

"Oh..." She giggled, embarrassed by her inexperience. She sombered and asked, "did we do something wrong tonight?"

"Did it feel wrong?"

"No...but there was a lurking sensation afterwards that we behaved immoral. You are the portrait of nobility, like a knight, but during intimacy, you are different."

"There is nothing immoral or sinful about passion as long as it mutual.  Was it not mutual for you? Have I pushed you into something you did not consent to? If so, Kaylee-love, that was not my intention."

"No, Ben. I liked it. I want to be with you. I want to do more with you."

"I want to stay with you tonight. Sleep in your bed with you in my embrace," he said unable to leave her side after such sensual acts. Kaylee was not a whore and he was not going to treat her like one. "No one will know. The door is locked and I am always up before dawn."

"I would like that very much. Can we talk for a while?"

"Anything you want to talk about, love."

"Tell me about your life, Ben. I want to know everything; your family, your home. Everything," she said, relaxing her head to his hairless chest.

While caressing her back, he told her his life story, even some of the dark parts of war. Afterwards they drifted into slumber, lulled by each other's warmth and love. He was probably making the biggest mistake of his life, but he did not care. He dove in headfirst, eyes wide open. Kaylee had embedded herself in his heart. She would either prove a great accomplishment of his life or his downfall.

 


	14. War Must Hail First

"Monroe...I had a feeling about the bastard," Ben grumbled, hands on his hips and looking down in deep thought.

"Why dont we just bust down his door and seize the orders?" Melcoe asked. _It seemed simple enough._

"If we act on impulse, all will be lost. Andre will just find another interceptor. With Monroe we know…" Washington said, not sure how Melcoe ever advanced to the rank of captain.

"With all due respect, sir, leaving the orders in Monroe's hands doesn't exactly help us. What is the point if we don't act?"

Washington sighed. "We need the orders, but we also need Monroe to remain ignorant of our knowledge."

"There is no way to do both, sir."

Ben smiled a sly smile. "There might be. Take a seat, gentlemen, and enjoy the show." He opened the study door and called for Kaylee.

A few minutes later, she answered his summon, peering in nervously at the cluster of soldiers lounging about sipping wine. These men were at war with her family and she without their protection. Ben took her arm and guided her to sit behind the desk. He opened a map in front of her and asked her to take a good look at it. She did so without any questions. "Now work your magic for me, Miss. Kaylee," He said with a wink. She smiled and lowered her attention to a sheet of paper.

Leaving Kaylee to work, Ben handed Washington the map. Washington threw his hands up at Ben, reflection questioning. Ben smiled accepting a glass of wine from Caleb and whispered, "trust me."

An hour later, Kaylee approached the men with finished drawing in hand. Ben glanced at the paper, knowing it was perfect, and handed it to Washington.

"Amazing!" the General announced and passed the perfection to Melcoe.

"Will that be all, Major Tallmadge?" Kaylee inquired, still not quite sure why he requested the use of her talent. Ben placed his arm affectionately around her lower back and replied. The intimate gesture not going unnoticed by Washington. "Yes, Miss. Kaylee. Please shut the door on your way out." She smiled at him returning the intimacy and left the room. Washington smirked.

"She was blessed with a rare gift; a gift that we will benefit from."

"How can she get to Monroe and more importantly, why would she do it when it is rumored her family are Loyalist?"

"Monroe will let Kaylee in. There is no doubt about that. And she will do it," Ben said sure of himself.

Melcoe did not look so convinced. Before he expressed his doubts, Washington asked, "she will do it not for the cause, but for you, Major? Am I clear in my understanding?"

Ben nodded his head reluctantly. "You are, sir."

"And you trust this girl fully?"

Ben hesitated. Washington noted his pause. "I do."

Washington stood. "Have you laid with her yet?"

Ben stood, face pinched. "No, sir. Our relationship has not elevated to that level. My intent with Miss. Kaylee has been honorable," he said awaiting condemnation.

Washington clasped his shoulder, a sly smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Then elevated it. There is nothing like the complete trust and utter devotion given by a woman to a man who is her first."

Surprised, Ben said, "yes, sir. Consider it done."

After Washington and Melcoe retired, Caleb asked Ben, "you plan to sleep with her? Take her virginity?"

"I do."

Caleb's eyes harden, he scolded, "you have always been a Yes-Man, but I never thought you would succumb to such an indecent level."

"It is not like that. Me and Kaylee were going to happen before any of this came about. I care for her, Caleb."

"But you care more for the cause! Kaylee is not the type of woman a man sleeps with and not marry. Are you considering marriage?"

"I am not at this time. Love is an emotion reserved  for times of peace. To win this war, I must put everything I got into it, even if that includes putting myself into Kaylee." 

 For the first time ever, Ben read disgust in Caleb's eyes for him. Caleb turned his back on him and walked away.


	15. Manipulation

Kaylee was sitting cross-legged on her bed when Ben slipped in. She smiled at him, batting her eyes in a seductive manner. The flicker of the candles casting an erotic glaze upon flesh. "Why did you bid me to replicate the map for those men?"

Ben flashed her a charming grin. Tugging off his shirt, he drew to her bed. "I will explain another time. For now, I just want to feel your body against mine."

No longer demure, she tugged her shift over her head and tossed it where Ben had dropped his shirt. She squealed with delight as he toppled her. "Shh!" he purred, not wanting anyone to hear them. She pouted playfully as he cupped her breasts into his hands.

"I want you, Kaylee. Do you want me?"

She kissed him almost savagely. "You know I do!" she growled, nipping his bottom lip. She was ready for this. 

He stood and shed his pants, grabbed a nearby towel and spread it flat upon the bed, his muscles rippling in the faint glow of the candles. "Then you are going to have to take me."

She blushed. "Ben, I cannot do that!" Her sexual appetite suddenly bashful.

Tugging her to straddle him, he cooed to soothe her fears, stroking the sides of her arms. "Yes, you can. This way you are in charge. You can take as much as you can handle."

He slid his hand under her, seeking her honeyspot. After a few minutes of drenching foreplay, he encouraged her to sit on him. Nipples erect, heart pounding, she quickly obeyed, trying to savor the feeling he had stirred in her womb. She was able to ease herself onto him without pain until he breached her virginal sheath. She withdrew and began to caress his meat against her clit until she was ready to accept him a second time. This time, slick, she slid down upon him and again meeting her barrier, she faltered. "I cant!"

"Feed me your pussy, love."

Eyes wide. "Ben!"

"Come here!" he purred, pulling her spread eagle across his face.

Closing her eyes, she gripped the bed posts relishing him as he mauled into her. Thrusting two fingers deep, he licked, sucked, and chew her clit. Moaning, she thrashed about until instincts set in and rode his face.

Ben leeched on, working his jaws vigorously until he felt her intimate muscles clenching, foretelling she was about to climax. He stopped everything and forced her back on his shaft. "Fuck me like you were fucking my face."

She sobbed, her insides burning, causing her physically torment. Intent to take him to the hilt, she slammed herself down on him, but froze with initial laceration.

"Take me, baby. You are killing me," he uttered between clenched teeth, his cock painfully hard and throbbing.

"I cannot, Ben, please do this for me."

With one quick stride, he tossed her flat against the towel and came in between her thighs. She closed her eyes, tensing her entire body. Ben felt her stiffen and instead of penetrating her like her reaction anticipated, he captured her lips with gentle precision and kissed tenderly. She returned his kiss, her emotions taming. After some time, he felt the fear in her body drain, replaced with fervor once again.

Now that she was completely relaxed, he positioned himself. Deciding to make it quick unlike last time, he seized her mouth to catch her sob as he pierced her barrier with one swift forceful thrust, stopping once embedded in her cervix. Now fully inserted, he grew placid allowing her tunnel time to adjust to his size. Her inner muscles fought him, strangling him. Groaning, he dug his fingers into her mattress, his body straining for control. His mouth suffocating her moans, she writhed beneath him, whimpering and snorting like a wounded puppy. When she ceased, he released her mouth and withdrew halfway remaining stationary. He brought her to rapture with his finger, loving the sight of her thrashing her head back and forth as she creamed against his intimate flesh. He could feel her canal gripping his cock, pulsating and hot as she erupted around him.

Now that she had been pleased, he captured her mouth once again and fucked her gently with only half his length. With the grip of intimate muscles, he only lasted a few minutes before he departed and stroked his male nectar on to her blushed pussy.

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine. I liked it." She sat up, legs still spread as he cleaned her with a section of the towel. "How come I feel like I got the better end of the love-making?"

He blushed her nose with a kiss. "Do not think I did not enjoy you as much. I did. I just have to restrain myself with you until you become more accustomed."

She glanced down. "Oh my, Ben, I am bleeding!"

"Do not fret. It is normal. That is why I placed a towel beneath you," he said utilizing a soothing tone. He stood and collected a washcloth from beside the basin and dipped it into the water. He then warmed it by the fire before cleaning her.

"My spine and knees felt like jelly afterwards," she joked.

Lying down beside her, he spread a quilt over them. Cuddling, he replied, "I feel like that everytime I kiss you."

She giggled and after a few moments, he changed the subject. "Kaylee, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything for you, Ben."

Ben smiled. She was putty in his hands now. "I hope you really mean that."

"Of course I do. What is it you need me to do?"

"Monroe has some illegal and treacherous documents in his possession. Plans that will lead to the slaughter of Continental Soldiers."

Breaking their cuddly embrace, she sat up. He could feel her eyes searching his despite the darkness blanketing the room. "And you want me to obtain them for you?"

Ben reached up and placed his palm to her cheek. "No. I need you to cast your gaze upon them, leave them where they lay, and replicate them for me."

"Leave them so that when the British carry out their plans, the Patriots will be there waiting like a spider trapping their prey."

He sat up and placed both hands at the nape of her neck. "Kaylee, I am trying to end this bloodshed."

She cut him off. "By killing Loyalists?"

"It is the only way. It is either them or me. Which do you prefer?"

The room grew utterly silent except for the crackle of the hearth. Finally, she spoke, "I will do this for you, but only this once. Do not ask me to play the role of a spy again, Ben Tallmadge. Not if you sincerely care for me."

"I care for you as I do no other." Kissing her deep, he pulled her into the cove of his body and reclined. Within minutes, Ben fell into a satisfied slumber while Kaylee remained awake, a mixture of emotions flourishing within. The choice she had feared to come was now upon her.


	16. Warm

Immersed in a deep satisfying slumber, Kaylee smiled. The sky was pitch black and the temperature outside below 0, but Kaylee felt warmest as she ever had cuddled in Ben’s loving embrace.

Hating to disturb her, Ben maneuvered through the maze of her limbs entwined with his, and slipped from the bed. After throwing on his shirt, he peered down upon his sleeping beauty. His departure had not even fazed her. He bent and kissed her cheek, whispering, “I must leave your room".

“No….it is still dark….” she muttered faintly before falling back to sleep.

He smiled. She had mesmerized his heart. But alas, he had a war to return to. Before ducking into the wintry darkness, he cast one more gaze her way. _Yes, he had a war to return to and now he was bringing Kaylee right along with him_. At that, his smile diminished.

An hour after dawn, Kaylee finally stirred. Realizing her lover had long gone, she closed her eyes for a few more seconds, wishing to magically conjure back the night. She could almost rekindle his strong arms around her, smell his masculine scent. She could almost feel his sinewy hips pumping himself in and out of her - _almost_! She suddenly squealed. It was no use. The night was over and he was gone. It was time to wake up. She sat up and smiled, _only 16 hours until nightfall_ and her lover would return to her!

And on that note, she went to leap from the bed only to freeze. She whined, clutching her abdomen. Last night had came with a cost - _well, more like a pain._

Slowly, she drug herself out of bed with every muscle in her body aching like she had been thrown from a horse a million times over. Her womb afire, she checked to see if she was still bleeding. Relieved she was clean, she made her way to the basin warming by the fire. While bathing, her thoughts once again ran to the thrill of her young life; the night before. Only weeks ago the young major had frightened her silly, now she was completely, utterly infatuated with him.

Hair brushed and dressed, she emerged from her room, her mind still whirling warm memories of her liaison with Ben, and not even noticing Mattie ferrying a basket of laundry her way.

But Mattie noticed her. It did not take but a second for her watchful gaze to spy the limp in Kaylee’s stride and the silly lovestruck mooning in her reflection. “You reckless, foolish girl!”

“What?” Kaylee snapped back to reality.

“Do not play dumb with me, child. Did you lay down for him or did he force himself upon you?”

Suddenly angry that anyone could think so low of her noble knight, she blurted out, “Ben would never have to force me to do anything. I am in love with him.”

In an explosive rage, Mattie dropped the laundry basket and snared Kaylee’s shoulders, shaking her hard as if to shake some sense into her.  “You silly child! You have no idea what that even means!”

Tearing free  from the usually mild-mannered women, “Yes, I do. I know my heart!”

Mattie stepped forward and Kaylee retreated another step, for the first time fearful dear Mattie would strike her. Taking a second to rationalize, Mattie withdrew her hands to her side trying to slow her breathing, all the while her ravenous eyes upon the impulsive imp in front of her; an imp she had come to care for. “Do you know his? Has he promised to wed you? Has he even expressed his love for you?”

Heart still racing from the near assault, Kaylee opened her mouth, but her words never made voice. _No, he hadn't._

Mattie watched realization settle into Kaylee’s eyes and continued, “ A man who really loves a woman makes her his bride before taking her as a husband would his wife, and if he doesn't than she is nothing more than his whore.”

Kaylee knew Mattie’s past. She knew Mattie knew men and knew exactly what she was talking about. Wounded, she fled, unable to hear anymore truth.

 _I am indeed a stupid girl!_  Virginity was a gift preserved for after marriage; a sort of prize. Now that Ben had devoured his prize before hand, she had nothing left to give him. She reached the window and slammed her head into its icy panel. _A wedding gift?_ Ben had never mentioned the notion of an engagement. He had not even told her that he loved her. She hit her head again, fighting welling tears. _He had not told her he loved her because he did not love her. She was a mere  toy, something to combat the winter blues away with. What had she done?_   Wiping a tear before it fell, she muttered softly to the frost beckoning the warmth from outside the sheet of glass. _“I done what Miss. Lloyd has done time and time again. I am no better than her.”_

Refusing to cry, she sucked up her pain, and headed toward the kitchen. She had breakfast to cook. She had a whole day of chores to complete before nightfall, and when the night falls, she would not be the one to fall to Ben.


	17. Love

“Fifty barrels!”  Ben growled, fingers laced in strands of blonde. He marched toward the manor, light-headed from searing rage. He felt if he let go of his head, it would fall off from the weight of the blood boiling inside.

It had been a terrible day for him. At first light, he learned that one of his couriers had been captured the night before by the British. He knew the young man would not last long under the King’s Men's torture and would spill all he knew, which wasn't all that much but enough to make Washington's ears. Then the town doctor confirmed ten of his men were down with typhoid and was counting on it spreading. And just now Caleb informed him that a lone barn that housed Continental arms had been confiscated, losing fifty barrels of gunpowder to British forces.   
  


 _The day just couldn't get any worse._  And then he saw her, standing in the window, arms crossed, eyes ready for war. She was looking for a fight. He had no idea what had set her off, but right now, he didn't have time to contain it.

“I need to talk to you.”

“Not now, Kaylee. I have urgent matters to attend to.” Ben whisked past her to draft a message to Washington.

Hurt, Kaylee watched her major slam the study door in her face.  As she turned, she found Mattie glaring at her with that  _I told you so_  look on her face.

“Did you tell my sister-in-law?”

“Did I break her heart? Did I add to her burdens? No.”

“Thank you.”

Mattie flinched at the relief coating Kaylee’s voice. “I did not remain silent for you. Just as soon as Mrs. Fabray gives birth and is out of the woods, your neck is on the line. I will not shroud your indiscretions from her. She has a right to know and a right to tan your hide.”

“I am no longer a child.”

“No, you are not, and so it is time for you to start thinking like a woman since you are lying down like one.”

“You make it sound so dirty, so wrong. We are in love and love is never wrong.”  _Hadn't she read this in a poem once?_  She wasn't sure, but it sounded like the adult thing to say.

“Oh, grow up, Kaylee! You are not from a wealthy family. Your virtue is all you have to give in marriage. Without it, no respectable man will have you. You have thrown your entire life away for a soldier with a wandering heart.”

“I already have a respectable man! Ben is going to marry me!” It seemed she was trying to convince herself more so than Mattie.

Three steps forward, Mattie seized Kaylee’s hand. “Where is the ring, Kaylee? When is the engagement announcement?”

Kaylee glanced away, shame-washed.

“You can't even look me in the eyes. You know there is not going to be one because this man will leave out of here next spring and the only thing he will take with him is your heart. He will abandon you, leaving you with nothing but an empty hole in your chest and a scarred reputation.”

Refusing to reveal the agony brewing inside, she blurted out,  “You are wrong about Ben! You are wrong about everything!” and fled.

That night she waited for Ben to come to her, and when he did not, she crept into his room to find it empty.

It was some time the next day before Ben and Caleb charged in on horseback. Kaylee was watching from the window. She had waited in his room, unable to sleep, going over the argument that would soon come. Word for word, she knew exactly what she wanted to say to him.

And now that he stood before her, those well rehearsed words had fled along with her courage.

“I am sorry, Kaylee. I should have told you that I had business outside of town and would not return last night.”

“Where out of town?”

Ben shook his head.  _She knew better._  “I cannot say.”

“Cannot say or will not say?”

“My God, girl, do you think I was betraying you? I cannot say because I am soldier and I was doing my duty!”

“Was your duty Miss. Lloyd?”

“Enough Kaylee!” Ben threw his hand up. He did not have time for this. He did not have time for her. He turned his back upon her, dismissing her as if she were a mere servant, and started for the desk.

Determined, Kaylee followed on his heels.  “Are you in love with me?”

He smirked. He had just buried two of his men, who had been ambushed while patrolling the outer village, and she wanted to talk about love. Both men had put their trust in him and left behind wives and children; people who relied on them for survival, and now he must inform them their husbands and fathers were dead. Intending to ignore her, he reached for the quil, only to have her seize it from his hand and toss it into the wall.

“Answer me! This is important! I am important!”

Ben swallowed hard to keep from raising his voice. “Do you understand what love is, Kaylee?”

“I am sick of everyone treating me like an imbecile. Yes, I know what love is and I know what it means to feel it because I feel it for you.”

“Kaylee, love is more than a feeling. It is very a strong, powerful state and it isn't something you lightly give someone just because your body is attractive to them.”

“But my virtue is? It was something you accepted lightly.”

“Kaylee…” his anger fleeing. He had not meant it the way it sounded to her. He had meant she was young and inexperienced, and that she may be confusing her physical attraction to him for love.

“Do not!” she cut him off. “ While I love you and I give myself to you in the name of that love, you take from me as you would take from a whore! That is what I am to you! I am like Miss. Lloyd! I am your whore!”

No longer able to bear her call herself a whore, he reached for her. She coiled away, like he was a snake seeking to plant his venom inside her.

“Damn it, Kaylee. You are wrong. I care for you. We have something very special. Just give it time to grow. We need time. I need time. I have witnessed horrors you cannot even begin to imagine. My head is filled with them. The images claw at my brain. My head is not clear. I can not think of anything else but ending this war.”

“You mean winning it!”

“They are one and the same.”

“If you have not the time to think of me, you have not the time to make love to me.”

_That was it._  She had said her piece. She would deny him as he denied her. She turned and when she did, Ben captured her from behind and drew her into the cove of his body. Pressing his lips to her ear, he whispered, “Is that what you want? Do you not want to feel my body against yours? Do you not want to feel my lips caress yours?”

Her inner weakness for him reared its powerful head. She could feel it growing stronger and stronger, conquering the hurt and anger she had been feeling. But she would not submit. She whirled around, breaking his entrapment, and defiantly locked her eyes with his. “What I want is your love!”

Ben was just as stubborn as she. Determined to be the victor, he tenderly caressed her face between his palms, not breaking eye contact. “It is there, Kaylee. Please just give it time to grow past this war. Give me time. Give us time.”  _Didn't she understand, especially since she watched her father suffer its torment?_  While most feared war, Ben knew there was something more deadly; love. Love had broken far more than war. He had witness its wrath and would not fall prey to it during a time when he needed his wits.

His gaze was soft, bearing a glint of pain. Although he tried often to shield the pain, it was there, and right now Kaylee was peering straight into it. She suddenly felt ashamed of her selfish actions.  _Ben was right_ , he had seen horrors she could not imagine, and more so than just seeing, he had endured them. Her hard gaze melted before him. Tears blooming, she whimpered, “I am sorry. I will grant you time.”

She seemed to be about to say more, but her words failed her, caught in the back of her throat and muffled by a rearing sob. Before she could release her beautiful tears, Ben kissed her long and tender, drying them before they fell.

Ben had prevailed. He had won the battle just as he intended. And Kaylee had broken her vow. Before the end of the night, Ben had her pinned against the library wall and sobbing with delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last was inspired by Rumpelstiltskin - “Love makes us sick, haunts our dreams, destroys our days. Love has killed more than any disease.”
> 
> Although typhoid was more commonly spread during the summer months, there have been cases of it during winter.
> 
> And I dont think giving promise rings were a custom during Colonial America - that is something I am completely unsure of - but I wrote it anyways.


	18. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear friend Avalon is recovering from surgery and as her beta I will be posting in her stead. I apologize for the late updates. She granted me access to her google docs and passwords last month but I have been too busy to read over them and post. I will try to correct and post all the chapters she has written to all her stories ASAP. Thanks!

Melco, Caleb, and Ben crouched upon the snow in the darkness within an earshot of Dorchester's party. The temperature was so frigid that even the coyotes had stopped wailing to seek cover.

“What do you hope to spy out here in the middle of the damn forest?”

Ben shot Melco a scolding glance, but the man did not take heed and continued. “If Dorchester was going to meet a Troy, he would do so from a secure location away from his house and not during a crowded party! We’d be warm and he’d be warm!”

Of course Ben was not going to tell Melco that they were really here in case Kaylee needed them. Melco knew Ben planned to use Kaylee to memorize orders, but had no idea it was happening as they spoke.

“We are here because of your little girlfriend, aren't we? You are not so sure you can trust her. After all, she is partying in the viper's nest. But that is to be expected of Lobster’s daughter.”

“You are out of line!” Caleb snapped.

Too late Ben had already grabbed him by the throat. “What location?”

“What….what the hell are you asking?”

“You said Dorchester would meet in a secluded location and then went on to boast of its warmth.”

“Ben, it is Valley Forge all over again. You are letting the chill get to you. I don't know of any location. I just figured if I was a spy and it was frigid, I’d meet someone that offered shelter!”

“Come on, Ben, release him. This weather is playing tricks with your mind. Melco is one of us.”

Ben released his grip; _maybe Caleb was right._

“We vowed an oath together Ben. I swore my allegiance to Washington; our cause. I am no traitor. We are on the same side.”

“Take care what you say about Kaylee.” Ben fully released Meloc and nodded. Melco glanced to Caleb, who in turn nodded. If Melco was looking for an apology, he could forget it. It was too cold.


	19. Spy

Kaylee mustered a reassuring gulp of air and smiled a fake smile. _She could do this._ Usually at parties, she giggled among girls her own age, but tonight she haunted the adults. Not only was she no longer a child, she was a spy - well, tonight she was anyways.

 

Dorchester did not question the newfound attention Kaylee flaunted upon him, nor did he suspect her; in fact, he ate it up, thinking he had earned it. 

“I know I have said it twice this evening, but twice does not suffice; you are most lovely tonight, Kaylee, the fairest among all.”

 

Mocking another fake smile, Kaylee glanced in Miss. Lloyd’s direction. She highly doubted she compared to Catherine, but like most men, Dorchester sought to flatter the fair sex, whether they be fair or not. It was just a gentleman's’ nature to say things they did not mean.

 

After dancing the Minuet, Kaylee excused herself, exclaiming to feel flush, despite the dance steps were not really exerting. Dorchester just assumed it was the intoxication of being near him. He thought Kaylee was finally becoming a woman and a smart one at that. He was a wealthy landowner. His status among the British was secured. When the uprising ended and the Brits prevailed, they would rule these rebels with an iron fist and he would have a place among them, elevating him thus elevating the woman by his side. Kaylee had everything to gain by marrying him. _She must have realized this._

 

The ballroom, crowded and oozing of cheerful glee, paid Kaylee no attention as made her escape. Seconds later, she crept into Dorchester’s study to seek the orders Ben bid her memorize. Searching his desk to no avail and fearing the time she had been away, she was about to give up when she felt a slight creak in one of the floorboards below her feet. Heart pounding, she dropped to her knees and pried up the board with her fingers, breaking two nails in the process. One quick glance, the code perfectly fixed in her mind, she neatly folded the document and replaced the board.

 

Having what she had came for, she did not bother returning to the dance. She slipped out the backdoor, without a thought of Dorchester and what he may think once he realized she left without saying goodbye, and made her way in the dark back to the stables where Enoch awaited.

 

“I thought you’d be longer.”

 

“You thought wrong,” she snapped, mounting without his aid and in a very unladylike fashion.

 

“Are you OK? Why are you in such a rush?” Enoch caught up to her.

 

“It is cold; that's why.”

 

“I don't see why you even went. Dorchester is a Troy. Everyone knows it. There weren’t any Patriots invited, but you.”

 

Kaylee abruptly halted her mare. “When did I ever state I was a Patriot?”

 

At that, Enoch’s tone grew foreboding. “Are you not? And you better think before you answer. Your life just might depend on it.”

 

“Do not threaten me!”

 

“I am not, miss. You mistake my warning for a threat.”

 

“Well keep your warnings to yourself. I bear no fear. I will not be twisted and bended at your will.”

 

Before Enoch could reply, Kaylee slashed her heels into her mare and set off into the darkness. Enoch shook his head. _He was not trying to twist her._   It was not him she was thinking of but Ben, but none the less, her anger befell poor Enoch.

 

The youth dashed into the forest determined to follow and protect Kaylee. Little did he know, he was not the only one watching after Kaylee tonight. In earshot of the party and shrouded from sight among the snowy forest, Ben and Caleb lurked, armed and ready, in case Kaylee was discovered.

 


	20. Obedience

“Did you have any problems? Any suspicion befall you?”

 

“None.”

 

Relief coating Ben’s tone, he continued, “Did you find it? Were you able to memorize it?”

 

“I did and yes,” she answered almost reluctantly.

 

He rushed her, but before he could wrap his arms around her, she backed away. “What will you do with what I will give you?”

 

The bliss in his face diminished, his voice scolding, “Kaylee, we have already discussed this. You know the answer to your own question.”

 

“Ben…”

 

He placed his finger to her lips, silencing her. “I had given you a choice and you chose me.”

 

Feeling very much a child, mistaken for manipulation, Kaylee sat down and began writing out the orders in the code she had seen. Ben stood behind her, focused. After reading the first sentence his lips curved into a sly smile. He knew the code. It was the same one Abraham had taught him. _Now the hunters would become the hunted._  

 

He bent and kissed Kaylee on the head, ever grateful. Sucking in her bottom lip, she almost winced at his touch. It was as if he was rewarding a child for obedient behavior. Biding her time, he continued replicating the secret orders, a slight glint in her eyes. Soon he would find she was no longer a child and would not always be so obedient....

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://imgbb.com/)


End file.
